My Babysitter
by Marripossa
Summary: Dakota had a good life. She was the youngest of a sister and 7 brothers. She was happy. Until her family takes off without her leaving her with her babysitter Hikaru Asahina. She wants nothing more than to find her now missing family and leave the Asahina household. He just wants the 13 year old to stop being so afraid and angry at him.
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is my first Brothers Conflict fanfiction. Please pay attention to Serenity 's brothers and sister. They will be important. Also, you may recognize her siblings as the characters from Yona of the Dawn. If you like it would help if you looked up the anime Yona of the Dawn for chara looks. No these charas o not have powers or anything so don't expect it._**

 ** _So with that I hope you enjoy this fanfic. The more constructive critic the better. The more comments written the faster I write. : )_**

* * *

 ** _Serenity POV_**

I glared out the window praying that something, _anything_ would happen to delay this catastrophe waiting to happen. I made a mental list of all the things I could do to delay this. I could always sneak into a suitcase and hope to get out of baggage claim alive. Or I could try begging again so that they wouldn't leave. But that was slim to none.

I glanced down at the fuzz ball sitting on the windowsill with me. "What do you think Ao? Got any bright ideas?" Ao just tilted his head before nibbling furiously at his sunflower seed again.

Ao: Cutest chipmunk alive. Puffed out cheeks, brown fur, blue eyes. I had him since as long as I can remember. Not the brightest at times but I love him.

"Hey Kid! Get your butt down here!" A mans voice called from downstairs. Grabbing my messenger bag and Ao,I trudged down the stairs.

"What do you want baka?" I yelled back pouting.

Hak: 2nd son. He had jet black hair and blue eyes. Extremely tall compared to me. Additionally, he was annoying.

"Who are you calling baka, baka? Your babysitter is on its way. I had thought you would want to say goodbye before I left but..." He put on a hurt face which disappeared as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Imouto-chan is pouting...That means she is sad. What's wrong?" Su-won asked coming in.

Su-won: 1st son. Long chestnut colored hair to his shoulder blades. Blue eyes. Usually calm but still don't get him mad.

"What do you think is wrong! Your just ditching me to be alone while the rest of you go out and have fun!" I yelled.

"Your not alone. You will have your babysitter with you. And we're not ditching you. We just cant bring you with us right now." He attempted to explain. As if I was listening.

"That doesn't count! That baby-sitter is a warlock! He is evil and belongs in the looney bin. How can you leave your precious imouto with some strangers! For all you could know is while you're gone he murders me!" I heard a certain brother laugh behind me.

Spinning around I gave Jeaha and Kija my best death glare. "Stop laughing!"

Jeaha: 3rd son. Green hair the same length as Su-won but in a down ponytail. Often works at a host club. Yeah one of those kind of guys.

Kija: 4th son. Albino hair cut in a bob except in the back where there is a long strip of hair slightly shorter than Jeaha's. Deathly afraid of bugs. Super ambitious when it comes to things.

"Oh my dear, dear, imouto-chan. We would never let anyone murder you. And the Asahina's are good friends." Jeaha said still attempting to contain his laughter.

Kija gave Hak a pointed glare. "At least not all of us."

I stomped my foot as I continued to pout. "Then why cant I come? I never get to go with you guys. And your just leaving me! Especially during this time of year!" The boys stayed silent for a moment as they processed my last sentence.

Finally it was Yona that broke it. "Well nevertheless. We don't want to go without you. It's just..."

"We have to go." Yun concluded. Sin-ha nodded as well.

Sin-ha:5th son. Short blue hair. Yellow eyes. Extremely quiet. Loves Ao just as much as I do.

Yona:6th child. The only girl other than me. Pink eyes. Dark pink hair. Very enthusiastic at things.

Yun:7th. The youngest boy of age 15. Very practical. I like to say he doesn't know how to have fun. He wants to be a doctor.

Then there was me.

Hak decided to add in. "And stop pouting. You look like a baby."

Before I could even yell back at him the doorbell rung. "I'm back!"

Su-won patted me on the head as the others said their goodbyes to me. "You have out numbers. Don't be afraid to call if you get bored."

"Oh don't worry. We wont get bored at all." The new babysitter cut in. I hated him. He was so weird. And creepy at times.

Once the others were in the car and halfway down the road I turned to glare at him. "Hikaru Asahina."

Hikaru smiled, ignoring my look. At least he wasn't dressed as a girl today. "Come on and hurry inside. I have to get you packed."

"Packed? For what?" I asked.

"To come to my place of course!"

"Eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Serenity POV**_

"I cant believe this. This is kidnapping!" I yelled form the backseat of Hikaru's car.

"Nobody would want to kidnap you..." He muttered not taking his eyes of the road.

I glared."I heard that! Anyways why do I have to live there? You're only babysitting for a week."

"Because I said so! Now quit your whining and be happy you kept that chipmunk!" He said through gritted teeth.

I held Ao protectively. "Does your family know how evil you are? You seem nice but really your rather cold."

"I only show this side around you...Anyway we're here. Get out. And be nice to my siblings." Hikaru gestured to a mansion complex.

I stayed firmly seated in the car making his glare intensify. "Out." After a moment of stubbornness he managed to drag me out of the car and into the house.

Though he had been my babysitter for years now I still despised him. He was rather weird. And he was so obsessed with his books, that he often dressed as a female just to get in story mode. Most of my babysitters gave up halfway into the hour. He for some reason was different. That was what annoyed me so much.

I didn't even hear him talking until he lightly jerked my arm. "Were you even listening?"

I shrugged. "Nope."

Sighing, he started again. "I have 12 other brothers and 1 sister. I don't want you causing trouble for anyone. That means none of the usual pranks. You will be sharing a floor with me and four others. I expect you to act like the proper child you were raised to be."

Before I could even respond, I was tackled to the floor. All I could currently see was red.

"You just got here and you're already causing problems." I heard Hikaru sigh. Gritting my teeth, I started to push whoever it was off of me. It wasn't even my fault.

The figure sat up, still on my legs off course, and started mumbling apology after apology. Our eyes briefly met as he looked up. _'He is sorta cute'._ I found myself thinking with a light blush. Wait what?! I noticed his face was about the color of his hair as he scrambled off of me.

 ** _Yusuke_**

"They should be arriving any moment now." I heard Masaomi mention. I couldn't care less. Hika-nii was bringing the girl he usually babysat over to stay for a while. She was probably a brat anyway. I had no time to be bothering with kids probably Wataru's age.

"Oi. Ema. Do you want to help me beat Yusuke with me?" Fuuto called. She shrugged walking over to us over on the floor where we were playing racing games. "Is there an extra controller?"

I thrust mine into her hands as I got up. "Here. I'll go get me any extra room. Wait for me to get back." I immediately got up and rushed for the stairs until I ran into a smaller figure making the two of us fall.

I quickly sat up muttering apologies. I glanced up and caught her eyes. _'She is sorta cute.'_ I thought with my cheeks ablaze. I noticed she also had a pink blush. Then I saw I was still sitting on her legs.

Scrambling off her I finally noticed Hikaru standing next to her. Holding my hand out to her she hesitantly let me help her up. "Hmm. Intriguing." I knew that look. Hikaru was up to something. Was this the girl he babysat?

Putting his hands on her shoulders, he lightly pushed her and I towards the couch. "Everyone, This is Serenity Agreste. She is the one that I talked about." My eyes widened as he literally shoved us both onto the couch.

"It's nice to meet you Serenity. We hope you like it here." Ukyo smiled. She nodded, seemingly uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Don't mind her. She is rather shy at first but once she gets to know you she will be a rather hyper child." Hikaru stated.

As they told her everyone's name, I couldn't help but stare at her. She had black hair that went all they way to her waist. Her eyes were purple yet one seemed slightly red tinted. Odd. And she was maybe a year or two younger than me.

I jumped when she turned her head slightly to peer at me. I noticed Hikaru was smirking. "And as you have already met, the currently brain dead boy there is Yusuke."

Ignoring his remarks, I stuttered. "Y-yeah. Sorry bout earlier...N-nice to meet you..."

"So Yusuke." Hikaru started. "Why not take our young guest to her room."

I stared at him dumbfounded. "W-why me!"

"Well, your room is right next to hers. As is mine. Come on. I'm sure Serenity would like to get situated already." I didn't even have time to refuse before he grabbed my arm pulling me off the couch.

Ripping my arm from his, I sighed. "Alright, alright." I walked next to Serenity. Hikaru followed us carrying her luggage.

I vaguely noticed the brown fluffy thing on her shoulder that was constantly nibbling on a seed. "So uh don't get to worked up over the amount of people you have to live with. You get used to it real quick."

She shrugged. "Its nice. I already have some brothers. But they went on a trip."

"Oh." The rest of the walk was quiet until we reached her room. "This is where you will be staying. I uh have to go do stuff so uh...bye!" And with that I rushed off to my room ignoring Hika-nii's calls. My room was only next door so not much exercise.

Who was girl? I felt like I knew her from somewhere. I knew one thing. She was really pretty. And she was right next door! My heart was beating to fast.


End file.
